Grown Ups
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Long time friends, Cato, Finnick, Peeta and Gale, haven't seen each other since high school, 20 years ago. Now after their old school nurse, who was like a grandmother to most of them, has passed they are brought beck together for a weekend. First chapter is not an actual chapter.
1. Families

**Cato and clove**

Cato and Clove have been married for about 13 years. They have two children, Sadie, 5, and Eli, 2. Cato owns three gyms and Clove is a stay at home mom. They live in the suburbs; have 1 dog, Beast, and 2 cats, Harlow and Tinker Belle.

Sadie took her mom's personality, sweet with a big temper. She is a gymnastics beginner, loves sports. Eli is a sweetheart. It is really hard to tell whose personality he took. Either way Cato and Clove are so happy to have them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Annie and Finnick**

Annie and Finnick have been married for 20 years. They are the oldest couple and have 2 kids, Kai, 13, Ariel, 10. Finnick is a high school gym teacher and Annie is a school nurse. She was a stay at home mom before Ariel could go to school. They became teachers to be close together and so that the kids didn't have to ride the bus to and from school.

Kai is practically a replica of his father. He loves to swim, very strong, ladies' man. Ariel is tough but sweet and takes after both parents. They both take after both Annie and Finnick. Brown hair and Blue eyes **(A/N somebody tell me if that's Finnick's eye color). **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katniss and Peeta**

Katniss and Peeta have been married for 18 years. They have two children, Willow, 14, and Jacob, 10. Katniss is a stay at home mom and Peeta owns a chain of bakeries. They have 2 dogs, Cha Cha and Mikki, and 3 cats, Juju, Mr. Whiskers and Charley.

Willow is her own person; she loves to hunt and bake and is a very strong-willed person. Jacob is a sweetheart; he's also very shy. They take after both parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gale and Madge**

Gale and Madge have been married for 10 years and have one child and a set of twins on the way, Alexander, 4, Alana and Charlotte. Gale is a wealthy business man and Madge works part time at a dentist's office when she isn't at home with Alex. They get a little help from Madge's parents who actually gave Gale the job recommendation, since he doesn't want any money from his in laws.

Alexander a very bright child; he loves his grandparents, loves to play on his mommy's iPhone though to.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: good news: School is out! So I hope to make more chapters**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cato and Clove**

Clove wakes to the sound of silence. It was so unnatural for her. She rolled over to see Cato was absent from the bed. She raises and gets out of the bed and wraps a robe around her body, after petting the family pet, Beast. As she walks down the hallway she notices that the kids's rooms are empty, she then hears a laugh and a scream from the kitchen and quickly runs down the stairs and is appalled at the sight before her.

Cato stood in front of the mixer, covered in some kind of mix and Sadie and Eli, her children, were sitting behind the counter, also covered in batter. Clove's mouth hangs open at the sight before her and stands frozen in the entry hall. Cato slowly turns toward her with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning my lovely wife." He says as he slowly takes a couple steps towards her before she stops him with her small hand. "I was being the amazing husband and father I am and made breakfast. As you can probably see, it didn't go as planned."

"Clean. It. Up." She says not letting him come any closer. That didn't exactly work as he comes speeding towards her and envelops her small frame in a big bear hug. She can't help the screech the scream out of her mouth as the kids came running towards them and began to tickle Clove. She shrieks and finally gets them to stop. She picks up Sadie and balances her on her hip. "I'm going to clean her up and get her ready for school, can you please, please, try not to make breakfast this time?"

"Yes." Cato grumbles picking up his son and resting him on his hip as he goes into the master bath. "Let's roll little man."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finnick and Annie**

Annie stood at the stove as she stirred the gravy. Her son, Kai, was finishing some homework at the dining room table. Finnick was still getting ready and so was Ariel. The oven sounded, announcing that the biscuits were ready. She swiftly pulled them out and set them on the marble counter.

"Kai!" she called and heard a faint, 'Yeah?'. "Come and gets a biscuit and the jelly out, please."

"Kay," he answers as he gets up from the kitchen table and walking to the fridge. He quickly scans the contents and grabs the jelly. He sets it on the counter and grabs a biscuit.

"Finn! Ariel! Come on! Breakfast is ready!" Annie screams up the stairs. She hears slight laughter and Finnick runs down the stairs with Ariel on his tail. He is just slightly faster than her so he makes it down faster and uses Annie as his human shield.

"Whoa there girl, you can't hit your mom!" he laughs and ducks behind is wife. Annie rolls her eyes.

"What did you do this time Finnick?" Annie sighs as she tries to keep Ariel from attacking Finnick. He throws his hands up in fake surrender.

"Why do you always expect it was me? She's the kid." He exclaims in fake exasperation. Annie gives him her 'tell-me-now-before-I-make-you-sleep-on-the-couch- tonight 'look. "Okay, okay I might have read a part of her diary. In my defense it was out in the middle of the house, so technically it was open for me to read."

"It was locked, in my desk drawer, which, might I add, was locked as well." Ariel said. Annie looked at Finnick with an exasperated look on her face.

"Kids go get breakfast." They quickly leave. "Really, reading her diary? Seriously, I feel like I am raising three kids instead of two."

"I'm sorry." Finnick sighs and sits on the steps. "I couldn't help it. It was my instincts."

Annie quickly looks behind her to sees the kids eating in quietness. "What did you read?"

"That's the thing… it was really boring. 'Jessica was being really nice today." Alex kept staring at me, it was weird.' 'I hate lettuce.' That's all it was." Finnick sighs. Annie face palms. "Wait, you asked me what I read?"

"Yeah so?" Annie asked and sat next to him on the stairs, urging him on with a 'go on' hand gesture. "Go on, tell me more."

"That is kind of the whole thing. I thought we raised her to be creative not 'I hate lettuce', where did we go wrong?" Annie laughs at his disappointment. "What?"

"Did you miss the 'Alex kept staring at me, it was weird' part?" she asks and he thinks a moments. Then he makes a weird face. It was pretty funny to Annie. "Whatever, I got to get ready for work. Will you make sure that the kids actually eat their breakfast instead of just letting it sit there?"

"Yeah." Finnick answers before kissing her cheek and standing up and walking to the kitchen. Annie laughs and walks up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katniss and Peeta**

Katniss wakes the kids up and Peeta before she actually can wake herself up. Peeta notices pretty fast and immediately walks over to her and starts to rub her shoulders.

"You are too tense." He whines and makes her lay down. "You need to stay in bed, sleep, use those bath scrubs I gave you." He said the last part, "Last year."

"Your right. Are you okay to watch the kids after school?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, I'll just work them at the bakery. Maybe they can just work them to death." He jokes, and Katniss slaps him on the head.

"Make sure that the kids eat actual food for breakfast and that Cha Cha, Mikki, Juju, Mr. Whiskers and Charley get fed." She stresses.

"Okay, Kat. Relax now." Peeta says pushing her gently onto the bed. She nods and slips into a sleep. He smiles and presses a small kiss to her forehead. He walks to the two doors down the hall to see if the children were up and thankfully for him they both were. So he starts to take his walk down stairs. When he gets to the kitchen he starts to get the cereal, milk and bowls out because he didn't feel like making breakfast. "Kids, come on! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming dad!" Willow yells coming out of her room wearing her outfit for the day with her makeup done, Peeta restrains from laughing. "Where's mom?"

"Your mom is relaxing today, so after school you are coming to the bakery." Peeta says getting the spoons out of the drawer. Willow groans.

"What's for breakfast?" Jacob asks coming into the kitchen and sitting at the table across form Willow.

"Cereal," Peeta answers setting a spoon in front of him and Willow. They quickly eat and go back to their room to continue getting ready. Peeta quickly puts the dishes in the dishwasher before going upstairs and getting ready himself. He pulls on some jeans and a plain white tee on before making sure Katniss is still asleep. Once he makes sure, he rushes the kids to the car and drives them to school and himself to work before getting his day started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gale and Madge**

"Xander," Madge whispers, "honey wake up."

"What mommy?" Xander groans turning toward her. She smiles and brushes some hair out of his eyes before gently picking him up and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"It's 9:00 o'clock in the morning baby. Breakfast is ready." She says walking down the stairs and to the kitchen. Alexander perks up at the smell of pancakes as Madge sets him in a chair, before bringing a plate and the syrup to him.

"Okay." He says simply. "Thank you, momma."

"You're welcome baby." She says kissing his head. "We're having lunch with daddy today so don't fill up that tummy fully."

"Okay." He answers with a mouth full of food. "Where are we going?"

"Only your favorite pizza place." She answers pouring some milk into his glass and sitting down next to him. He smiles at her and continues to eat. "That's it?"

"I eating." She smiles and nods. She had already eaten so she just waited for him to be done so they could get their going.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asks him when he's done. She picks up his plate and puts it in the dishwasher.

"Can we watch movies?" He asks her. She nods and picks him up. They walk to his room and begin to get him ready for the day. She walks over to his closet. She quickly grabs a pair of shorts and a graphic t-shirt. She sets Alexander down and starts to dress him. "When will my baby brother be here?"

"Well, first off it's your baby sisters. As in twins, we talked about this baby." She said as she set him on the bed and unplugged her iPhone before handing it to him so she could get dressed. She pulls out a maternity shirt and a pair of black leggings. She pairs it with a pair of "They're twins and they're coming in a few months. Now come on, let's go get those movies."

"Yay, MOVIES!" Alexander exclaims throwing his hands in the air before being picked and set on the ground when Madge is hit with a wave of pain. She puts one hand on her back and the other on her stomach. She feels a kick and then another and then another. She smiles and runs to her son who is very confused. "What is it mommy?"

"Honey," she says grabbing the boys hand and placing it on her very swollen abdomen.

"Oh, that's what up!" he says with a very happy expression. Madge smiles and rubs her belly. "Hi, Charlotte, what's up?" His face saddens after a while of feeling Madge's belly. "Aww."

"What's wrong, baby?" Madge asks him pushing some hair out his face. "Did they stop?"

"Yeah, when will they start again, that was really awesome?" He asks her. She shrugs and picks him up.

"I don't hon, but I hope daddy will be here when it does happen." She smiles and walks out of the house to the minivan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: Let me know what you think. Be nice!**


	3. The News

**A/N: Thank you for all your feedback. Now, here are some responses to your reviews.**

**Yondaime Namikaze: Yes that is what I was really basing it off of. **

**Cutegirlems: Thank you so much!**

** 58: I don't know what you mean by, 'This was actually pretty good', and I am going to take it as a compliment though. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cato and Clove**

"Clove, could you get that?" Cato exclaims, over the phone ringing as he tries to catch a naked Eli around the house. "Eli! Stop running."

"No!" The two year old exclaims, sadly he doesn't know the word 'yes' yet. Cato groans and picks up his pace. How was his two year old out running? Finally he catches him and carries him back to his room, put him in his race car bed. Eli pouts and cross his arms over his chest. Cato laughs at this and walks to his closet. "No, Daddy!"

"Yes, Eli!" Cato exclaims at Eli. "You can't stay naked all day. Then mommy will have a hissy fit and you know daddy doesn't like it when mommy has a hissy fit."

"I can hear you!" Clove exclaims from Sadie's room and Cato laughs. "By the way, it was your mom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Cato asks turning back to Eli, a pair of shorts, a plain t-shirt and a pair of underwear in hand. Eli shakes his head starts to get off the bed, but is caught by Cato. "Kid, you have to get dressed."

"Remind me and I'll tell you later." She says coming into the bedroom with Sadie and her backpack. Sadie wears a pretty pink sundress that is covered in a flowery pattern. Clove put her blond hair into two French braids and put two blue ribbons at the ends. When she sees Eli and Cato she rolls her eyes and sets Sadie down, when she does so Sadie runs off the find Mr. Whiskers and Tinker Bell, and grabs Eli handing Cato the backpack and taking the clothes. "Will you make her something that doesn't involve you making some sort of mix?"

"Yes," Cato grumbles handing the clothes over and kisses her forehead before going to the kitchen. Clove rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Eli. He was sitting on the floor, still having absolutely no clothes on, and was playing with the toy sword Cato got him for his birthday. She smiles and walks over to him, picking him up and setting him on the bed. He looks up at her with whiny eyes and looks at the clothes in her hand. He growls and tries to hop off the bad but is caught by Clove.

"Honey, you have to get dressed," Clove says pinning him down and getting at least his underwear on, "because then we can go to the park."

"No park!" He exclaims before trying to squirm away. He finally gives up when he realizes that he can't win this fight. Clove smiles and sits next to him. "Movie."

"Okay, we can go rent some movies." Clove compromises. "Do you just want to wear pajamas, then?" as an answer Eli nods his head and Clove laugh before going to his closet and pulling out his batman pajamas. She shows them to him and he nods once again, before Clove closes the door and walking over and getting Eli dressed and picking him up walking down to the kitchen.

Cato and Sadie sit on the couch eating pop tarts and watching football, well Cato's watching football and Sadie is trying to understand. She also tries to grab the remote and is failing miserably considering that he is holding the remote over his head. She tries to climb his arm but ends up sliding down his arm and pouting.

"Cato, if you rip that dress you are buying her a more expensive one!" Clove exclaims coming through the entrance with Eli sitting on her hip, in pajamas. Cato gapes at the sight.

"How did you get him dressed?" Cato asks handing Sadie the remote and standing behind the couch admiring how Clove got his very stubborn son dressed.

"Oh, you know just the mother's touch." Clove gloats setting Eli on the couch and turning back around to Cato and looking at him before she practically explodes. "Why aren't you dressed yet, Cato? You have like 30 minutes, go get dressed."

"Okay, okay fine." He says walking away but not before quickly turning around and gives her a passionate kiss before pulling apart and going to the bedroom. "Now I will get dressed."

"Okay, I'm coming just go on without me." She says handing Eli a pop tart from the box and kissing Sadie on her head before running up the stairs and to the master bedroom and closing it behind her. She walks to the walk-in closet pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and pair it with red top.

"So what did my mom want?" Cato asks her as he pulls of his shirt and she walks over to the bed and pulls off her pajamas.

"Um, well you remember Mags right?" He nods and she continues. "Well, she uh she had a heart attack, and she didn't make it."

"Oh, um did she say anything else?" He asks and she tilts her head at him. This is typical, he's hiding his emotions. She sighs at him and pulls on her jeans. "What?"

"You do know that you don't have to mask your emotions in your own house right?" She asks him and he shakes his head after putting his shirt on. He walks around the bed to her and wraps his arms around her waist kissing her temple as she pulls on her shirt and hugs him back. He smiles into her hair and she pulls away from him. "The funeral is next Friday. In Panem."

"Why Panem?" He asks and she gapes at him.

"Why Panem?" she mocks him and he gapes back at her as she shoves a pair of flats on her feet. "Maybe because it's where she lived and all of you guys grew up in."

"Oh, hush it." Cato exclaims bringing her to the bed and tickling her. Her laughs are loud enough for Sadie and Eli to hear because the door opens and they run into the room and start helping Cato. Clove starts to hyperventilate and Cato and the kids stop quickly. Clove sits up and stands. She quickly calms herself and tackles Cato. The kids laugh and help her before falling off and start breathing hard. Once this little family moment is over, Clove rolls off the bed and grabs Eli before giving Sadie a soft kiss on her forehead and Cato on the lip, telling him that he has to take Sadie to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annie and Finnick**

Annie walks down the deserted halls of Lincoln Middle School. She was currently on her lunch break and she wasn't hungry so she decided to take a quick walk around the school to wake her feet up from sitting down all day. She took this time to think of what to do this weekend, considering the kids wanted to go to the movies.

"Teachers, please excuse this interruption, Mrs. Odair report to the office, Mrs. Odair report to the office." The intercom says and Annie immediately turns around and speed walks to the office.

"What's wrong?" She asks trying to catch her breath.

"Why don't you ask Ariel?" Ms. Trinket states pointing to behind Annie. There sat Ariel, with her arms crossed as she slouched so that hopefully Annie couldn't see her, clad in a pair of black jeans with a pink shirt on and her hair in its usual ponytail.

"What did you do?" Annie asks sitting next to her on the plastic chair.

"Nothing!" Ariel defends herself and then she mumbles to her, "I might have just talked back to my teacher."

"Ariel," Annie grumbles sliding her hand over her forehead and groaning. "Why exactly would you do that?"

"I don't know." She answers.

"We'll talk about this at home, okay? Although it isn't me you have to worry about." She warns.

"Okay." The 10-year-old answers slumping once more as her mothers' phone went off. Annie quickly picks it up.

"Hello… Oh hey, how are you? "She talks getting up and walking to the nurse's office. "Why, what's wrong? Oh, my gosh… what happened? Okay I'll let him know, thanks for calling. Bye, Johanna."

"Annie?" A voice calls. "Mr. Snow is ready."

"Okay, let's go Ariel." She says forcefully and Ariel knows she's in trouble.

_After the meeting_

"Ariel." Finnick calls as they walk out of Mr. Snow's office, he had come in late to the minute because he had a class. "Why would you mouth off to your teacher?"

"I don't know, it was just what came to my mind." She answers tugging at the end of her brown hair. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut, Ariel. If you haven't noticed yet, you were expelled." Annie says signing Ariel out in the office. The nurse's sub was already called so it was no problem that Annie had to leave. She turns to Ariel and Finnick, "I'll see you at home and you," she points to her daughter, "go get your backpack and stuff."

"Fine." The trouble maker groans and walks out of the office.

"You'll be fine." Finnick assures Annie and she nods as he kisses her forehead. "I'll see you at home, hon."

"Bye." She smiles sadly and walks out of the office and patiently waits for Ariel. Soon her daughter was downstairs and ready to go with her backpack slung on her back. "Let's go."

"Mom, I said I was sorry already, what else do you want me to say?" Ariel pushed after they were already on the road.

"I don't want you to say anything because I don't want you to be missing school for something so stupid!" Annie exclaims. "You may be expelled for two weeks but you are going to be grounded for a lot longer!"

"Why are you yelling? You never yell!" Ariel exclaims throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do not yell at me!" Annie yells. "And I'm yelling because I'm disappointed in you!"

"Fine." Ariel groans leaning her head against the window in exasperation. Annie sighs and continues driving down the road.

Once, they get home Ariel immediately gets out of the car and slams the door, making Annie jump. She leans against the steering wheel and sighs. Ariel sees this from her bedroom window and groans, falling back on her bed in exasperation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katniss and Peeta**

Katniss woke up at about 11:10 in a cold sweat. She slowly raises her head and about 5 minutes after she hears the phone ringing. Quickly, she picks up the black phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katniss, it's Delly." She hears.

"Oh hey Delly. Peeta's at the bakery, can I give him a message?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Well, um, this is really sad but, uh, Mags had a heart attack and she didn't make it." She answers.

"Oh, my gosh. Thank you for calling, Dell. When is the funeral?" She asks her sadly.

"Next Friday, in Panem."

"Okay, thanks again Delly. I'll see you at the funeral. Bye."

"Bye, Katniss."

Katniss groans and falls back on the bed. Mags had been a very important person in her life after her dad died and her mother became very distance. She treated her like she was her own daughter, along with Primrose, her sister. She sighs and gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet. She opens it and squats down to see the contents better. After looking for a while she pulls out a black scrapbook and starts to look through the contents. In the album there were pictures of her and Mags with all her and Peeta's friends. She laughs at a picture of her and Mags on her birthday and they were giving each other bunny ears. A tear slips from her eye and quickly swipes at her face to wipe it off, laughing at the fact that she is crying. She never cries!

"Katniss?" A voice calls. She quickly wipes her eyes and stands, after putting the scrapbook up.

"Yeah, hey. I'm up here." She answers. Peeta bounds up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Hey," He greets kissing her forehead and lips. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" She says leaning against him with a small smile on her face.

"Your eyes are red and puffy and you have tear stains on your face. Now come on, tell ole' Peeta bear what's going on." He pushes.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you anyway." He nods. "Delly called to let us know that Mags had a heart attack and she didn't make it."

"Oh, my gosh. Katniss I'm so sorry. Now you have to stay in bed, and I'm staying with you."

"What about the kids?" She asks him. "You're supposed to take them to the bakery after school and work them to almost death."

"Oh yeah, I'll just call the school to let have them let the kids know to just take the bus home." He plans out loud. She nods and hugs his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gale and Madge**

"Xander!" Madge exclaims walking through the house, looking for her son. "Where are you?"

"I'm not in my room that is for sure." She heard and smiled, shook her head and walked into his room. "How did you find me?"

"Just a little birdy." She informs him, picking him up. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Playing," He answers laying his head on her shoulder.

"Well, do you want to go pick the movies up?" She asks him and he immediately nods his as she grabs her phone and wallet, putting them in her purse. Once they get to the car, with Xander in the back seat, Madge drove them to the video store.

"So, what movies do you want to get?" Madge said as they explored through, what Alexander thought, hundreds of movie. The range of categories was huge, from action movies to Disney Princess. "Do you want action movies?"

"No." He answered looking at the bottom shelf because that was the only row of movies he could see clearly. He had two other movies in his hands, Transformer and Ben 10. "I want a movie mommy."

"I know honey," She sighs looking at the other movies on the movies on the top row of movies. She pulls one off and holds it up for him to see. "How about this one?"

"YES!" He exclaims trying to jump up to where she holds the movie case to try and grab the case from her hand. "Let's get that!"

"Okay," she laughs handing it to him. "Okay, let's get mommy something to watch."

"Okay." He says grabbing her hand that is held out for him. When they were done looking Madge ended up with Love, Actually and Crazy Stupid Love. When she is done and turns around Alexander is standing in front of her and when he realizes she is done, he places his hand on his hip and says, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, sir." She smiles. He smiles back and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the checkout counter. After they check out and they are at the house Madge makes some popcorn while Alexander gets pillows and blankets from his bedroom. "Alex, are you ready?"

"Yes, mommy." He answers coming down the stairs with his comforter and at least seven large pillows. "Let's do this thing!"

"Mhmm," She says putting the movie in and setting on the couch with her son's head in her lap. As the movie goes on Alexander becomes more tired and halfway through the movie he falls asleep and so Madge stops the movie and starts to watch one of her own movies. When that movie was over and all the popcorn was gone and Alex was still asleep and Gale still hadn't called about lunch, so she just decides to take a quick nap.

Her 'quick' nap is interrupted by her phone ringing, with a call from Gale. She quickly picks it up and answers, "Hey."

"Hey sorry it took so long but my representive wouldn't let me leave until I signed every single document. I'm ready for lunch if you guys are." He says.

"Oh, okay. We rented movies and he fell asleep before his was even over so I watched mine and apparently fell asleep." She informs him. "Um, I have to wake him up but yeah, we'll just meet you there."

"Okay, I love you." He tells her and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, too. Bye, Gale." She hangs up and looks at Alexander. Deciding against waking him up she grabs her phone, keys and purse before picking him up and balancing him on her hip and walking out to the minivan she and Gale bought when their son was born. Setting and buckling her son into the car seat she starts the car, after getting in of course, and starts to drive to Pizza House and Arcade.

"Mommy?" She hears from the back seat. "Where are we going?"

"To eat lunch with daddy." She answers. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." He says with a daze kind of voice. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"No," she sighs.

"What about now?" He asks after a minute.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Okay." He says looking out the window. "Are we there yet?"

"We get there when we get there!" she snaps and sighs calming down.

"Sorry mommy." He apologizes in his adorable. _Oh he is good_, she thinks.

"It's okay baby." She says as they pull into the parking lot. "Besides, we're there."

"Yay, wait where's daddy?" He asks her.

"He's coming." She tells him while she gets him out of his car seat. "He told me that he would us here."

"Oh." Is all he says as she sets him on the ground. "Do I get to play in the arcade?"

"Of course." she answers as they walk to the entrance grasping each other's hand. "So, what are you going to do in the game room?"

"I'm gonna play the spider game, and the laser game and whack-a-mole." He answers in a rapid fire. This goes on until Gale walks into the restaurant clad in a business suit without the tie and jacket. "Daddy!"

"Hey, bud. I hope you have been good for mommy." He says picking him up and walking over to Madge. "Hey, honey."

"Hi sweetie." She greets pecking his lips, causing a groan to escape from alexander.

"Gross," he exclaims throwing his hands over his eyes.

"What?" Gale asks setting him on the ground. He wraps an arm around Madge's waist as they walk up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Palace. How many?" The host asks looking up at the family.

"Three." Alexander says before his parents could. "Please."

"Okay, follow me." The waitress laughs picking up 2 menus and a coloring sheet along with some crayons.

"Thank you." Alexander says politely following the young girl to their designated table leaving his parents very confused but followed him anyway.

"You're welcome, your waiter will be with you shortly." She informs them before going back to her work area.

"So, what have you two been doing all day?" Gale asks after they put their order in.

"We watched movies!" His son answered looking up from his coloring page.

"And the babies kicked." She tells him laying a hand on her very swollen stomach. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yeah, daddy it was so cool!" He says not looking up this time.

"Really?" Gale asks her sadly, placing his own hand on her stomach.

"Yeah," she sighs.

"Well, since we're on the subject of bad news, I got a phone call from Johanna toady."

"Oh, yeah?" She "What was this news?"

"You remember Mags, right?" he asks her and she nods. "Well, she pasted away from a heart attack a couple days ago."

"Oh," she says looking at her lap or her stomach because she's at the stage of her pregnancy where she can't even see her feet. "Um," she coughs, "when's the funeral?"

"Friday," he answers getting her hands and kissing the back of them. "You, okay?"

"Yeah, of course just a little shocked I guess." She smiles at him and looks over at Alexander, who is oblivious to everything that is going on. After their little chat, the pizza comes and the play games and after about an hour Madge decides to get Alexander home for a nap and Gale has to get back to work.

"Bye, bubba. I love you." Gale says as they stand at the minivan saying the goodbyes.

"When will you be home daddy?" he asks his daddy, rubbing his eyes from his car seat.

"Probably before we eat dinner, bud." Gale answers before kissing his head and shutting the door and turning to Madge. "Do you just want me to get Chinese take-out? Are you up for cooking?"

"Yeah, just call when you get out of work so that I can tell you what we want." She tells him leaning against the car. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem, I just don't want you to be really upset that you stop eating." Gale tells her after a hug and peck on the lips. "I'll call you baby."

"Okay." She says with a small smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So this is so long that it took like 2 week s to just write and is like 9 pages long. **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**~Lauren**


End file.
